Sonic High School : The Final Year
by MeGhaN GaRdNeR
Summary: It's Amy's and Sky's Final year at Emerald High. And for one, it's going to be a doozie! Follow Amy Rose, and Sky Amanda into this crazy school, and see what blows up, and what don't!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**_My first story! Nice! I hope it's good, but I'm not going to say anything else. Okay, so bye! ;)_**

"Hurry up!" The white hedgehog yelled. "We're going to be late!"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Amy!" The hedgehog growled. "We don't have a few minutes."

"Done!" Amy announced as she opened her bedroom door. "I have to look good for our last year in high school."

Sky looked at Amy's outfit. It was a one shoulder multi colored country shirt with skinny jeans and brown heel boots with a little eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"How do I look?"

"You look fine." Sky replied as she yanked Amy's hand and ran downstairs. "But if we don't get to school on time, you're going to look really good in detention."

Amy rolled her eyes before breaking Sky's grip and grabbing her bookbag by the door, and leaving the house along with Sky. When they reached the high school, every student were running around like a chicken with their head cut off. Bumping in a lot of people, they made it to the lounge. They immediately went up to the schedules and looked to see who's homeroom they had.

"Yes!" Sky announced "I got Mrs. Kristen for homeroom!"

"I got Mr. Adam's, ugh!"

The white hedgehog turned to Amy with a frown.

"I heard he's mean."

"No kidding!"

"Well, look at the bright side, when he hands out your schedule, you may get the nicest teachers."

"I highly doubt it. If I got Adam's, I most likely got mainly mean teachers."

"Maybe not."

Before long, the bell had rung and everyone scattered to their homeroom. Amy and Sky said their goodbyes before splitting up and going to their homerooms. Amy sighed, as she walked closer to her worst nightmare. When she walked in her homeroom, the teacher was already yelling at his students.

"I didn't want to start out the year like this, but it seems I have to! Make one more sound and detention for the next week!"

Of course, one of the class clowns stuck out their tongues and blow, making a farting noise. The teacher noticed right away.

"Oh so you want to play those games? I'll play your game. Detention for a week! No two!"

"Aww come on, teach! I only made the noise to cover your's up!" The silver hedgehog explained, sarcastically.

"Principals office now!" Mr. Adam yelled.

The silver hedgehog smirked as he rose from his seat and exited the classroom. Mr. Adam's gave a mean glance at the class and then went over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers.

"Amy Rose." He called out, picking the first paper off the top.

Amy stared at him, and then looked around at the class before getting out of her seat and getting the piece of paper from Adam. Then she returned to her desk, eyeing the schedule he gave her.

1st Period : Mr. Adam

2nd Period : Ms. White

3rd Period : Coach Parker

4th Period : Lunch

5th Period : Mrs. Kristen

6th Period : Mr. Adam

The pink hedgehog smiled at her schedule. She actually had the nice teachers this year, except Adam. But other than that, she had it made. When she looked up, she giggled, noticing the teacher scrunching his nose in a weird way. But she did it so quietly, no one even noticed. This day was starting to turn out great!

* * *

Soon after, it was time to switch classes. Everyone got up and packed up their stuff and eventually left his room. Amy met back up with Sky in the breezeway, seeing each other's schedules. And Surprising, Sky was in two of her classes. Ms. White, and P.E (Coach Parker) The two squealed in excitement, and headed together to Ms. White's class.

All Ms. White did was explain rules the whole time, making the class take notes. It wasn't a lot she went over. She went over 5 rules, and for the rest of the class, she had let her students lay down their heads or doodle. So far this was the pink hedgehog's favorite class.

* * *

Next was Coach Parker, which just explained rules, just like Ms. White did. Then it was lunch which was like usual. Sky and Amy got their lunch and sat by each other.

"So, how was Adam's class?" Sky asked.

"It was hilarious! This silver hedgehog stuck his tongue out at Adam, and made a weird noise, and smarted off to him, then was sent to principal's office!"

"Seems legal."

"I don't know, but it was funny as heck!"

Sky looked around Amy and stared at another table. And soon, Amy realized it.

"Something wrong, Sky?" The curious hedgehog asked.

"That guy has been staring at me all day."

"What guy?" Amy asked as she turned around and looked at the black hedgehog that stared back with a smile. "Do you know him?"

"No, but it's starting to creep me out."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." She suggested.

"Nah, I think i'll stay right where I am."

"Your choice."

Sky shook it off, and looked away. Amy rolled her eyes and continued to eat her meal. But for some reason, Sky couldn't stop wondering why he was staring at her. But she tried her best to let it go, and did when someone walked over to their table.

"Hey!"

They both looked up at the girl in front of them. The girl wore white boots with a purple heart on them, a shirt with a matching heart, and white pants. Her eyes were green, and her smile was bright.

"You girls look lonely. Would y'all like to sit with me and my friend's at our table?"

Sky hesitated, and Amy, with manners, agreed, so she wouldn't be rude. Soon they both were grabbing their tray and following the girl to her table. And the table the girl stopped at was the table the guy that was staring was.

"How rude of me!" The girl said. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Rouge the Bat. This is Cream, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Cosmo, and Blaze."

"You're that guy who went to the principal's office in Adam's class, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, thanks for noticing." Silver replied.

"You can sit by me... Uh, what's your name?"

"I'm Amy Rose, and this is Sky Amanda."

"Amy." Cream corrected.

"Okay." Amy agreed, as she sat next to the rabbit, leaving the poor white hedgehog standing.

"You can sit by me Sky." Rouge told, as she scooted so there was more room.

"Thanks." Sky said as she sat next to the bat, now noticing that that guy was sitting beside her, looking away.

They talked most of their lunch period, then said their goodbyes and splitted for their next period. Amy had Mrs. Kristen next period, which she was excited about. When she entered the classroom, Mrs. Kristen nicely greeted her and let her choose where she wanted to sit. She sat in the front in the left corner. Then soon everyone came in, and Mrs. Kristen handed out a welcome packet for them to read for her classroom Which was decorated really good! It was rules and consequences which weren't really that bad. There wasn't even a consequence that sent a child to the office, the worst she had was 15 minutes silent lunch.

Amy read through her packet and by the time she finished it, it was time for the next period which was Mr. Adam's just to pack up. When she packed up she exited the building, not waiting on the bell to ring. She sat out on the bench waiting for Sky like last year. It took Sky 10 minutes but then they left together, going home.

_**Sorry it was rushed towards the end, but it's getting late here, and i'm getting tired. i hope it was good considering this was the first Sonic fanfiction I wrote. If it's not good, tell me. I will discontinue it! If it's good, make sure to review of priv-message because if I don't get anything, I will figure no one likes it! :'( so please remember to review. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : The News

**_Ok, so it seems y'all like it, so looks like i'll continue. ^_^ I'm glad ya like it, and i'm glad I have something to do now. XD Lol, came home from school checking my account and I had two reviews, that said my story was interesting! So thanks, Cartoongurl201m and werewolf lover99. I appreciate it! But without further ado, Sonic High School : The Final Year.  
_**

**_I do not own anyone except OC Sky Amanda!_**

* * *

_ "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up-"_

The alarm turned off as the pink hedgehog grabbed the phone, and turned the alarm off. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared at the wall, trying to wake up. When she fully awoke, she started her morning routine. Get a shower, get dressed, grab a breakfast bar and eat it while she packed up for school. She had finished within 45 minutes. New record. Amy went out to her front porch, sitting on the 2nd stair, waiting for Sky to show up, and minutes later, Sky did.

Sky looked a lot different today. Instead of the usual galaxy leggings, blue jean jacket, white undershirt, black spike boots, and eyeliner, she wore a black shirt, jean shorts, and red and black checker board sneakers. Sky smiled when she saw Amy on the porch, and jogged to her.

"What's up, girly?"

"Nothing much, You?"

"Tired."

"Well you differently don't show it." Amy responded with a giggle. "What's with your outfit?"

"Wanted to try something new."

"Well that outfit so does not agree with you!"

"Shut up!" Sky demanded, in a goofy tone. "Besides, it's just for today. My dad said he would give me $20.00 to wear something a little more little girl, than teenage girl. This is the closest thing to his idea that I would wear. So he agreed."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess. Now come on, we better get to school before this storm starts."

"What stor-" Amy asked, as she looked up at the dark, grey clouds. "Oh..."

"Now, come on! Let's go!"

Amy grabbed her bookbag before she got up and followed Sky as the two walked to school. Good thing Amy only lived 15 minutes away from the school, because when they walked into the school, the thunder rumbled, the lightning popped, and the rain started the bounce against the pavement in the parking lot.

Sky signed. "Glad we got here before we got stuck in that mess."

"You said it!" Amy agreed.

The bell eventually rung, and the two split for homeroom. Amy walked into Mr. Adam's classroom and went to her seat. The other students came in and went over to their friend's desk and talked, but Mr. Adam's broke that up when he walked in.

"Okay students, let's go to our seat so we can start."

Adam's seemed a little happier today, by not much though. He went to his desk and grabbed textbooks off of it, and started to hand them out.

"This is your textbook for my class. Please leave them in here on your desk so the next person can use them. This is only temporary! We will have more textbooks in as soon as possible, and then, that's when you get your own. Any questions?"

The class remained quiet.

Mr. Adam's continued. "I guess that is a no. Please take care of these books. They are old, but they are able to use. I want you to go to page 15 when you get your book, and read to page 25."

* * *

It was time to go after everyone read those pages and did their handout. Everyone got their stuff together, and left his classroom. Amy went into the lounge, once again waiting for Sky to appear any moment so they could go to their next class together, but when Amy entered the lounge, someone bumped into her, and knocked her down.

"I'm sorry! In a hurry!" The male hedgehog apologized, as he helped Amy to her feet.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't on purpose."

The hedgehog looked at Amy, immediately recognizing her. "Your Amy Rose, right? I saw you at our table yesterday at lunch."

"In the flesh and blood. And I'm guessing your...?"

"Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go, my friend is probably is already waiting on me."

"Me too. Well I'll see ya around, Amy!" The blue hedgehog said before he took off, like a lightning bolt.

Amy gave a slight smile and walked away. Sure enough, Amy was right, Sky was sitting in a chair in the lounge, talking to Blaze The Cat. Amy walked up to them and sat in a chair beside Sky.

"Hi!"

"Hey Amy." Sky greeted. "Amy, this is my other friend, Blaze. Blaze, Amy.."

"Nice to meet you, Amy. I remember you from yesterday at lunch."

"How many people were at that lunch table? I just ran into this Sonic person, who knew me from that table, and now you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaze asked, curiously.

"No, it's just weird."

"Sorry about the short time Blaze, but me and Amy need to go, we got to get to class. Bye!"

"Bye, Sky! See you at lunch!"

Amy and Sky got up from their seats and exited the lounge, going to Ms. White's classroom. When they entered, Ms. White stood at the window, watering her only plant. She turned around and noticed the girls.

"Oh my, has the bell rung already?"

"No ma'am, Ms. White. It will ring in 2 minutes though." Amy told.

"Well, you two can go to your seats if you want to early. I'll go ahead and hand you two your textbooks so you want have to wait when the other kids get here, I suppose." Ms. White directed as she went to her desk and grabbed two brand new textbooks and went over to Amy's and Sky's desk and laid them down. The two hedgehogs looked at each other before taking their seats, and writing their names inside the book.

Later, the other kids came in and took their seats. Sky looked over at the teenager who sat beside her. Surprising, the Black hedgehog sat beside her. She looked back at her desk, thinking. Amy on the other hand, was bored. She kept clicking the top of her blue ink pen trying to keep herself occupied.

Sadly, when the teacher started to call roll, she was told to put everything away. The teacher finished, and gave everyone their textbooks. One by one, Ms. White handed out the books.

"Please, keep these in your lockers when you get them next week until it's time for my class. These are new books, and they need to stay in a new condition. If the pages get ripped, or doodled in, you will have to pay for it. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Ms. White." Everyone groaned.

"Good."

"Can we um, take them home to st-study?" One person asked in the back of the class.

"Yes Cream only with permission."

_"Cream?" _Amy heard the name from yesterday. The Cream colored bunny rabbit. She turned around and looked at Cream too see she was only a few seats back. Cream smiled when she saw Amy and mouthed _"Hey" _Rose waved and smiled, then turned back in her seat.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself, as she slid in her seat.

* * *

P.E arrived, and today they were playing a game. Volleyball. The name made the pink hedgehog grunt, annoyed. Coach Parker walked out on the court, blowing the whistle.

"Girls vs. Boys one through five matches. And start!" He yelled as he ran off the court.

The volleyball launched over the net and one of the girl's bumped it, then it was the boys turn, which was pretty sad, seeing that it hit the floor.

He blow the whistle once more notifying everyone round one is over. One boy sighed and tossed the ball to Sky, knowing it was the girl's ball, and Sky winked.

"Round two... READY... ONE...TWO...START!"

Sky started the ball off, and there it went, flying to the other side. A yellow looking fox tried to bump it, but it fell on the ground before he could, so he face planted the floor.

"Tails!" Someone called on the girl's side. "Are you okay?"

"Cosmo! I uh- I'm fine!" Tails replied, as Cosmo went under the next and helped the poor fox to his feet.

"You went down hard. Are you sure you're fine?" She asked again.

"I'm fine. I just fell. It happens all the time."

Cosmo smiled before going back under the net to the girls side. Eight rounds passed quick and the girls won the full game. 9 points for the girls, and 1 point for the boys. Everyone soon left the gym, and went to lunch. Amy Rose and Sky Amanda got their tray and sat where they were invited yesterday, Amy by Cream again, and Sky moved by Blaze.

"Hey girls." Rouge greeted.

"Ello." They replied back as if they were from Australia.

Everyone at the table soon got into a conversation with each other, about their school year so far. It was bright so far, but that could change at any second.

"So, you found out yet, Amy?" Cream asked

"What?"

"Princess Sally Acorn may be coming to our school next Monday."

"Who's Sally?"

The table got quiet fast, and each one looked at Amy with a glance that couldn't be described.

"You don't know who Sally Acorn is?" The purple bat questioned.

"Nooo..."

"Oh don't be so harsh on the poor girl!" Blaze added. "Sally Acorn is the princess of Mobius. She is the daughter of King Maximillian and Queen Alicia Acorn. It's surprising you don't know about her."

"Yeah, even I know about her." Sky said.

"Oh, shut up, Sky!" Amy joked. "I don't know her now, but I might know her if she comes here."

"Well it's a HUGE chance she will come here, but plans can always change."

* * *

After lunch, everyone splitted up. Amy went to Mrs. Kristen's classroom, and Mrs. Kristen greeted her again at the door. Amy waved, and went to her desk. Class started within a few minutes and Mrs. Kristen handed out new textbooks. Since she only has an hour in with this class, Mrs. Kristen gave them a handout to fill out about themselves. She said that she would start real classwork tomorrow.

Time flew by, and it was time to go to Mr. Adam's to pack up and go. When Amy packed up, she went outside, and sat down like always waiting for her friend. Then came along Sky after 5 minutes. They talked for a moment but then got up and walked home, dodging the mud puddles from today's weather.

_**This chapter was a little scattered. But chapter 3 will be better, I PROMISE! I hope this went well. Remember to review or priv-messaging me if you want this to continue, if I don't get no reviews for priv-messages, I will stop this series, cause I will think no one likes it. But I got to go. A little tired. Goodnight! ^_^,**_

_**MeGhaN GaRdNeR :3**_


End file.
